Maybe?
by wiltedroses3
Summary: Arthur doesn't know how to express his feelings to Francis and his words just end up seeming sarcastic and bitter. They've been best friends for basically forever but it remains that way. For now. Will Francis ever love Arthur? Maybe...Rated M for later chapters...
1. Baskets of peaches

_This is my first fanfic and I can't believe I actually have the courage to post it... Mon Dieu... _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Francis was looking for his friend Arthur, who was nowhere to be found. He was usually by their favorite tree waiting for Francis every day, sitting patiently with a small basket of peaches, munching on one of the peaches. Not today he wasn't._

"_Iggy! Where are you? Iggy?"_

"_Don't! I'm not here!"_

"_You're not?_

"_No! Go away!"_

"_Well, since you're obviously not here, I'll just be going then. Au revoir, Iggy!"_

"_Bye!"_

_Francis tip toed over to where Arthur's voice was, making sure not to make a single sound. He was planning to sneak up on him and hug him from behind. Instead of his best friend, he saw what looked like a giant yellow caterpillar._

"_What the heck?! What happened?" Francis exclaimed as Arthur whipped his head around very quickly._

"_I told you not to come over here! Why did you trick me? That wasn't nice..." Francis was still awestruck by Arthur's state of being."Alright..." Arthur continued remorsefully. "I tried to grow my hair long like yours..."_

_Francis tried to stifle a giggle. "Well, it looks like you could use a hand or two..." Arthur blushed and nodded a little. Francis continued, "You happen to be the best friend of a hairstylist..." He whipped out a pair of scissors from his pocket and motioned for Arthur to sit between his legs. For the next two hours, Francis worked tirelessly on Arthur's mane and eventually got it done. _

"_Arthur! Here's a mirror for you!"_

"_I hope it looks okay... WHA-? IT'S THE SAME HAIRSTYLE THAT I HAD BEFORE!" Arthur screamed at Francis. The chibi country seemed to sink into his dark colored cloak even more than before. Francis didn't mean for Arthur to be upset at him... Arthur walked away quietly to the riverbank, munching on a little peach. He looked at his reflection in the shallow creek, it wavering in the small ripples his tears made._

"_Damnit... I just wanted to be like Francis..." This caused Francis to frown more. 'He was trying to be like me...' Francis sighed to himself, "Wanted to be like me, huh?" This was said a little too loudly and Arthur blushed because Francis heard._

"_I didn't- but you- and... WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TALK TO YOU?" Arthur slapped himself._

"_Now don't be so rough on yourself... I think you look cute with your hairstyle... it's you."_

"_W-what? What did you say?" Arthur thought to himself, 'Did he say I was cute?'_

"_You heard me..." Francis sat down to Arthur with a distant look in his eyes. He looked far out, far away where he was at peace. Francis closed his eyes. Arthur was mesmerized by Francis' beauty. "Is it wrong to have feelings for another male?" Arthur thought to himself."Perhaps... but it doesn't feel like it in the slightest way..." Arthur climbed into the older boy's lap and just sat there. They held hands for a while before Arthur noticed Francis seemed to be sleeping soundly._

"_Francis? Are you awake?" Arthur shook Francis' arm softly._

"_Hmm... he's beautiful even when he's asleep..." Arthur thought aloud. But there was one thing. Francis wasn't asleep. Francis could have opened his eyes and gasped at Arthur's statement. He could have thrown him off of his lap and pretend not to like what he has just said. But this was perfect at that moment. The trees playing with the wind; the birds responding to the shimmering lake; the sun greeting everything it saw... Francis was truly at peace with the world. Arthur decided to do something that he would never have the courage to do if Francis were awake... Arthur leaned up to Francis face and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Francis could have laughed jauntily at Arthur for doing that but decided not to because he really liked what he had just done...Francis chuckled softly at the actions of Arthur._

"_W-WHA? YOU WEREN'T ASLEEP!" Arthur leaped off of Francis' lap and blushed a color that couldn't be defined by any shade of red or pink in the world. Francis again laughed softly and patted his thigh for Arthur to sit on. Arthur proceeded sit on Francis and lean on his slender body in a cuddling position. Francis wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and smiled. Arthur looked up at the beautiful person who was looking back with the same look._

"_Francis?"_

"_Oui, mon petite lapin?"_

"_I have a friend... he has feeling for another male and he asked me if it was wrong if that was the case... not best friend feelings but stronger feelings for him... what should I tell him?" Arthur hoped Francis couldn't tell that this "friend" was Arthur himself..._

"_Well, you should tell him that it doesn't matter what gender the person is. What really matters is that they both feel the same way towards each other and their love is real..." _

"_One more question... have... have you ever kissed anyone before?"_

"_What do you think the country of love does in his spare time? Of course I have!"_

"_Oh. Just wanted to know..."_

"_Was zat an invitation?" Francis smiled at the innocent boy sitting on his lap._

"_I- I don't know..." The two now faced each other with Francis staring at Arthur lovingly. Arthur kept averting his eyes, as though he was embarrassed of the moment. His eyes flickered to Francis and the ground. Francis gently took hold of Arthur's blushing face and stared into his eyes._

"_Stop looking around, amour... It's only me and you... just focus on me, okay?" Arthur nodded a little and stared back as Francis was. They moved closer and paused for a second. Then Francis dove into the kiss. Francis actually never kissed anyone before, but the way that kiss was, it made it seem like it. His tongue instinctively peeked out of his mouth and licked Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur blushed in surprise and Francis smiled. When the two finally broke apart, they were gasping for breath._

"_Arthur? You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Your mouth... it tastes like peaches..." Arthur blushed, turned away, then sat between Francis' legs and leaned back where they comfortably lay for a while until it started raining._

"_What the bloody hell? There wasn't a cloud in the sky when we came out here today... and now the heavens break loose. Oh, God save the Queen..." Arthur tried to cover his wet head with his cloak but it was in vain. His cloak was hopelessly sopping wet and it was his best cloak too. It was getting cold out now and on top of that, he had a very low immune system. Francis knew this and took his blazer off and put it in the little basket used for Arthur's peaches. Then he took off his shirt and handed it to Arthur. _

"_F-Francis? May I ask what you're doing?" Arthur shivered and blushed._

"_Helping you, of course. Here... let me..." Francis got behind Arthur and covered him with the shirt._

"_Do you think we can make it back to your place before you catch a cold?"_

"_I don't know..." Arthur sniffled._

"_I don't think even you'll last much longer in this cold weather... hop on my back, Arthur."_

"_No! *cough* That's weird... you're not even wearing a shirt..."_

"_And kissing's not?" Francis pouted and picked Arthur up._

"_Wai- What are you doing?! Oh, fine..." Arthur gave up and let himself be carried by Francis. 'Francis is warm... he feels good in this cold weather...' Arthur snuggled closer to Francis._

"_Your house is too far from here… we won't make it back without you getting really sick…" Francis had a worried look on his face as he looked at the sniffling Arthur._

"_So what are we going to do?"_

"_You aren't going to do anything but keep warm. I'll try and find a tree or something we can take refuge by until this rainstorm blows over…." Arthur nodded and shivered a little more. Francis set him down by a sturdy peach tree and covered him with his blazer._

"_Are you still cold?" Arthur shook his head. Francis felt his forehead and widened his eyes in worry._

"_Mon Dieu! You're burning up! Are you positive you're not cold?" Arthur hesitantly nodded, even though he was frozen to the bone. Francis picked up Arthur's hands and frowned._

"_Your hands… they are freezing. You're such a bad liar. You are cold, aren't you?" There was no fooling Francis now._

"_I-I guess I'm a little cold," Arthur confessed. " But you don't have to do anything… you've already helped me enough…"_

"_Non… you are mine to take care of, so I will take care of you." Francis took the shivering Brit and wrapped him up in his warm body, so that all of Arthur but his head were covered with Francis._

"_W-what are you doing?! You don't have to-" Arthur blushed and his heart started racing._

"_I'm keeping you warm so you won't get any sicker than you are right now." Francis held him tighter to his body. "Your heart is beating really fast. Are you alright?"_

"_No, I'm fine…." Arthur coughed. "… It's just that we're so close…"_

"_Am I making you uncomfortable? Desole…"_

"_No! Not at all! I love being next to you. It makes me feel tingly inside… I want to stay like this forever… just with you…" Arthur snuggled as close as possible to Francis._

"_Are you warm enough now?"_

"_Yes, but please don't leave… I need you here…"_

"_As you wish, mon petite lapin…" Arthur blushed even if he didn't know what that meant._

"_Francis?"_

"_Oui?"_

"_Do you think you would ever… no, never mind it… it was a stupid question…"_

"_Non! Ask it!"_

"_Do you think you would ever love me? Like in an emotional relationship when we're older?" Arthur's eyes sparkled with question. Francis had to answer this one, without a doubt._

"_Well, maybe. If you wait for me… I'll wait for you as well..." Arthur nodded happily._

"_I will wait for you, no matter what. I love you, I always have… ever since I laid eyes on you…" Arthur blushed immensely after saying this. Francis gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled._

"_Same here… mon amour…"_

_It never stopped raining that day. But they didn't care one bit._


	2. Unfortunate Injury

_-15 years later…-_

I glanced at my watch for about the tenth time in 30 seconds. _Where the bloody hell is that frog?_

I thought. It was raining, like every day. It was always like this in London; rainy and cold.

Even my gloves were useless against this bitter wind.

"Oh, well. I'll just tell him to meet me at the café." I arrived at the café and pushed open the door. The smell of freshly baked scones and tea herbs hit my nose when I walked into the small business. Warm and inviting, it was my favorite café of all time. Besides the ones in France. I ordered a medium coffee and a croissant. I hope Francis won't be late again or he'd miss out on his breakfast.

Putting the breakfast items on the nearest table, I pulled out my cell-phone and touched the number "2". I had Francis on speed-dial. I pressed "call" and waited for him to pick up. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Allo?" Francis. I loved that voice of his…

"Good morning, Francis. I had a question for you…"

"Ah! Bonjour, mon petite lapin! Comment allez- vous?"

"Fine."

"What is your question for me?"

"Oh, nothing… I was just wondering- WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN?! I AM LITERALLY GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY BLOODY INTERVIEW!"

"Mon Dieu… you don't have to yell… I'm on my way, amour. Do you have my croissant and coffee?"

"Yeah. You have my scone and tea?"

"Oui. I'm right down the street from the café… be waiting outside if you can, alright?"

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and sighed. That Frenchman… I heard a car screech and I saw that it hit a bicycle rack, knocking over all the bikes at once.

"Merde…" Francis cursed aloud, but covered his mouth quickly. He didn't like to curse. I ran outside and massaged my temples. Francis shrugged innocently and smiled.

"Francis. Francis, why? You couldn't just park like a normal person?"

"A normal person?! You're the one who wanted me to hurry up! You confuse me sometimes… anyways, just get in the car, amour." I blushed at the little name and hopped in. I threw my briefcase in the backseat and we traded pastries and beverages. I got milky tea and an almond scone and he got coffee with French Vanilla coffee creamer and a lightly buttered croissant. I bit into the warm pastry and moaned with delight. Nothing is better than a French made scone.

"Arthur? Can you feed me my croissant? I'm driving and can't reach it…" I sighed, picked up his croissant, and watched as he took a bite out of it. I watched him as he ate and finished. He stuck his tongue out to lick my fingers and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Quoi? I'm eating!" He went ahead and sucked my fingers clean of any crumbs that remained.

"Are we there yet?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Non… just be patient. We will get there when we get there. Sit back and don't think about the interview, or else you're going to be uncomfortable in there."

"Okay. Thanks." I sat back and reached out to turn on the stereo but Francis smacked my hand with a bit of force causing me to draw back very quickly.

"OW! What was that for, Frog?!" I sucked my red hand and frowned. He frowned back with equal displeasure.

"I have no resemblance to such a creature! And besides, no one, not even my mother, touches this stereo. Sorry for smacking your hand, but it's a law I have…" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Okay, but my hand still hurts…"

"Desole… we're almost there though! Just a little while longer…" He sped up to get there faster. We finally arrived at the corporate office where my interview was.

"I'm going with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine… just hurry up." He clapped his hands softly in joy and got my briefcase out of the back and handed it to me. We walked fast to the front but were blocked by a troop of Girl Scouts.

"Excuse me, but I'm late for something… Could you get out of the way please?"

"Not if you don't buy these delicious cookies! Only $9.99 a box! It's to help us with a better future." The Girl Scout troop leader said.

"You know, I could care less about your future right now." I massaged my temples again.

"That's not nice. Millions of children a year go without education, depriving them of any hopes in getting a well paying job…"

"How fascinating! Please tell me more about the stupid little children that I don't care about? I think you're included in that idiotic group called the Girl Scouts-"

"Arthur!" Francis whispered to me. "Don't you think that's enough?"

"No! I'm going to be late for my bloody interview because of these little brats! I say, to hell with that!"

The troop leader walked up to me and kicked me in my junk. That little girl can kick hard.

"Fucking limey." She coldly said after the rest of her troupe all kicked me in the same spot. I was lying on the ground, nearly crying because of the pain. Francis picked me up and carried me to the nearest bathroom.

"Let's see what the damage is… take off your pants, s'il vous plaît." I blushed and shook my head vigorously.

"NO! That's weird!"

"Everything is to you. Don't make me force you to do it."

"Fine! I'll do it." I took off my pants and sat on the little couch that was stationed in the bathroom. "Happy?"

"Your boxers too?" Francis asked, tugging at the elastic waistband. I smacked his hand away and blushed again.

"Why? That's completely unnecessary, if you ask me…"

"I guess you want to be in pain during your interview then." He got up and started to walk out of the door. I grabbed his hand and pleaded, "No… alright. Okay. But if we're going to do this, can we go somewhere a little less public?"

"Sure. Why not?" He picked me up again and walked over to an abandoned lunch room. He set me down on the couch in the lounge area and he disrobed me, from the bottom down. I blushed when I saw him observing my vitals.

"Just I suspected."

"What? What is it?"

"It's swollen up really badly. You need one of those hot and cold patches to ease the swelling… I'll look around for one, alright?"

"Okay…" He disappeared for a minute and returned empty handed. Not entirely though. He had a cup of ice in his hand.

"W-what's that for?"

"It's the closest to a hot and cold patch… I figured it would work the same."

"What would work the same?!" He popped a couple of ice cubes in his mouth and knelt down to me.

"Don't you dare, Francis…" He smirked at me.

"Yes I do." He took me into his mouth fully and I moaned at the cold and warm feeling. As the ice melted around my member, the warmness of his mouth contrasted the coolness.

"M-more, Francis…" I shuffled around on the couch, hungry for pleasure. He began to hum a little song, creating vibrations. I groaned as I felt myself get an erection. Francis smirked and put more ice in his mouth. He came back over me like a wave and wrapped his warm tongue around me.

"Aaah! Fr-FRANCIS!" It was actually working. He continued to hum his song but louder. I moaned louder and covered my mouth to avoid any passersby from coming into the room, full of curiosity. I felt myself hit my climax and I came in Francis' mouth. I blushed and covered my face.

"I'm sorry, Francis!" I looked on in surprise as he swallowed all of it. He finished it and smiled at me.

"How could you drink that stuff?!"

"It's easy, actually. It kind of tastes like sal-" I covered his mouth with my hand and shook my head.

"No… I don't want to know what I taste like. But it worked…"

"Friends help friends, don't they?" He winks at me.

"Friends…" I mumble quietly.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Mm... No... It's nothing." I looked at my watch and almost screamed. "CHRIST! I'm going to be late! Come on, Francis!" I grab his hand and start to run out of the room but he stops and laughs a little.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?"

"Do you plan on interviewing like that?" I looked down and realized that not only did I have any pants on, but I also had a noticeable erection... I blushed, pulled on my boxers and pants, and massaged my temples for what seemed to be the thousandth time today. When we arrived at the conference room, the interviewer was tapping her feet on the wooden flooring and looking quite impatient.

"Well, it's about time! Where were you?" I racked through my brain for a viable excuse, yet there was none. Francis saw my dilemma and explained what had happened.

"I'm his assistant and we are running late because of an injury that occurred on our way here." He smiled at me secretly and continued.

"I hope we haven't made a bad impression already," His voice sounds professional with just a hint of charm in it; enough to make a woman (and me) melt. "That would be terrible, wouldn't it Arthur?"

"Quite." I extended my hand to the woman and she looked at it as if it were a bomb. She then half-heartedly shook it and smiled a half-hearted smile as well. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Good afternoon. My name is Marguerite. Marguerite Jones. And you are?" I started to tell her that I had already told her that, but her greetings weren't directed towards me. No, they were towards Francis. She was batting her eyes at him and smiling.

"Bonjour! My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I am his partner in crime." He pointed at me and winked again. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Francis! You are so funny!" Marguerite giggled. "So what are you applying for? Assistant supervisor, perhaps?"

"Non... I wasn't applying at all, but came to support my amour." Too bad she doesn't know what amour means.

"Oh, Francis! You're so sweet! But I think you would be a great addition to the management team."

"I was applying for that job!" I exclaimed. "There wasn't even an interview scheduled for him!" She ignored me and continued talking with Francis.

"If you want to be what's-his-face's assistant, that's fine. But consider yourself a candidate for a management job. And remember, if there's anything I can do for you, just ask me, alright? You're hired." She started to get up to leave, forgetting about my existence.

"You can't leave yet! I haven't had my interview yet!"

"Oh yeah... that guy. What job are you applying for?" she sighed.

"I was applying for the management job."

"Sorry, it's already taken."

"But you just offered it to- never mind. I'm applying for the designer job."

"Okay. Here's a list of how much you will get paid." She handed over a two page pamphlet to me and a one paged paper over to Francis.

"As an assistant designer, you will help what's-his-face design things for the company; uniforms, set-ups for conferences, parties, websites, anything that calls for designing. You both start tomorrow."

"Are there any assistant bosses on the designing team?" Francis asked.

"Well, no. We haven't had a designer for years because the staff thinks it's a job for gay people."

"Okay, so we wear formal wear?"

"Pretty much. See you gentlemen tomorrow." She winked at Francis. Why were British people always falling for the French? It makes no sense...

"Arthur? Let's go!" Francis shook my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back and we both left the spacious room. I thought I could hear the soft giggling of that stupid interviewer. She's such a trollop.

"So? Are you happy?"

"Happy about what?"

"Us working together, mon petite lapin!"

"Eh. I'm not psyched, but if it works out then I'm sure it'll be alright." I shrugged.

"You seemed out of it whenever that lady started talking. Was there something the matter?"

"That lady was flirting with you! You couldn't tell!?"

" ~ohonhonhon~ Someone's getting jealous..." He said in a singsong voice. I blushed and protested. "W-what? I would never be jealous over a frog like you!" He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the building. "Forget about it. Let's go to lunch, non?


	3. Never Gonna Give You Up?

I stirred my iced tea in thought. How was I going to act when we started working together? Am I going to act like a blushing schoolgirl whenever he talks to me? Hell, I do enough of that already. I soon became lost in my anxious thoughts and forgot he was there.

"Angleterre? Bonjour? You there, amour?" he waved a hand in front of my face and I jumped in surprise.

"Don't do that!" I smacked his hand away and pouted.

"Aw! You look so cute with your pouty face all scrunched up like that!" He smiled.

"I do NOT! Stop it!" I blushed madly and sipped my tea. He laughed and got up to order the food. I never really realized it until now. Francis is completely oblivious when it came to my feelings for him. He's just like a smarter Spain. He looks around the little English delicatessen in amusement. I wonder why. He orders the food to a blushing and giggling cashier to my dismay. What in the bloody hell is wrong with London these days? He glances over at me and winks which causes me to blush.

"Damn frog…" I mutter. Returning from the counter, Francis hands me my lunch. He knows me so well that I don't need to tell him what I want. Then again, we are best friends. With benefits, of course. I dig in to my roast beef sandwich and sip my tea. He happily eats a salad with a side of, yes, French vanilla ice cream. We eat in silence. Not being able to stand the uncomfortable silence, I strike up a conversation.

"So, Francis, How do you feel about this whole working together thing?"

"I love it! It allows me to see you more, mon amour!" He winks at me again and I blush.

"You surely can't mean that…" I mumble, barely audible.

"Hm? What was that, Arthur?" He cocks his head and blinks.

"Eh… It was nothing. Just eat."

"You have been acting like that for a while now. Ever since I can remember you have."

"Acting like what? A proper Brit?"

"Like a... Like a blushing school girl! That's it. Why?"

"I-I don't know what you mean by that, Francis."

"Don't be silly. If I knew any better, I'd say you have a cr-" Francis started to say but I quickly changed the subject to prevent any further embarrassment.

"So! Do you feel up to watch a movie today to celebrate our new jobs?" I hoped it would be enough to distract him.

"Oui! Very much!" He bounced up and down in his chair like a child and we received a few icy looks from an orderly looking German and an Austrian. Sometimes I just don't understand the way his mind works…

"Francis! Stop it! You're attracting attention towards us!" I hissed at him. At this he pouted and crossed his arms.

"I can act like a Frenchman if I want to! I can act like you also! Watch!" He stood up and started walking a very strange walk, like he had a wedgie. He then picked up his cup of ice coffee and began to drink it with his pinky fingers jutted out exaggeratedly. He spoke in a stereotypical English cockney accent.

"Oi! I'm a bloody brit and no bloke c'n tell my otherwise! I can sing songs LIKE A SIR!" With that, he began singing that ridiculous pop song from the 80's, "Never Gonna Give You Up" by that abomination of a music artist, Rick Astley.

"We're no strangers to love…"

"Francis…"

"You know the rules, and so do I…"

"Francis!" A small crowd started accumulating and began to cheer Francis on, who had jumped on one of the tables and was using a pepper grinder for a microphone.

"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of…"

"FRANCIS!" He stopped singing and looked at me with a jaunty smile.

"Oui?"

"L-let's… Let's just go." He nodded and before he hopped off of the table, he did a deep bow to his small audience. Someone threw a rose at him which he caught and bowed again. I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the deli. He smiled at me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"What the devil?!" I blushed and smacked his head but he kept on hugging me. I felt as though I was being compressed into a small cube shape.

"F-Franci-is…! C-can't breathe…!" I managed to choke out. He laughed his trademark laugh and released me from my death chamber.

"Sorry, mon cher!" He rubbed the back of his head. "I just get so carried away with myself sometimes…!"

"Tsst," I scoffed, "Whatever. Don't say things you don't mean, frog." I blushed yet again.

"Why do you keep on comparing me to that creature? I am far more sexy than that amphibian!"

"More than you know, love." I patted his cheek in sarcasm and grabbed his hand, leading him to his car. I start to take his keys from his pocket but he stops me.

"Eh, non. What do you think you're doing Arthur?"

"Trying to steal your keys, what's it look like?" I frowned.

"Don't frown. If you frown too much, your face will end up looking like an elephant ass. Besides, you're short."

"W-wha?! What does my stature have to do with driving?!" I poked a finger at his chest in annoyance.

"Angleterre… you move my seat up and often forget to put it back. That… that drives me crazy. Just like fingerprints on the stereo…" He shivers at the thought of it and I roll my eyes.

"Well, you nearly kill me every time you drive. I'm surprised I'm still in one piece after all the times I've ridden in your car!

"It's my car and I can drive it when I want to!" He finishes the sentence with vigor and a crossed armed pout to finish it off. I couldn't beat those childish antics so I caved in.

"Okay then, Francis. You win. But I swear, if I get a concussion this time, I'm suing you."

"I promise you, mon cher, you won't feel a thing!" With that he winks, tosses me in the passenger seat, and revs up his engine. _Oh God, save the queen… This is going to be pure HELL…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE CAR-RIDE OF HELL LATER…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was hell. END OF STORY. Nothing more to say. I hope the rest of the night shows promise or I am going to be one sad little bunny.


	4. Les Miserables

I stumbled inside, nearly falling on the hard wood floors. Francis giggled a bit and held me by the shoulders.

"You can get drunk without alcohol! I didn't know that, Iggy!" He laughed.

"Next time, you should warn me before you try to kill us!" I push him gently. "And don't call me Iggy!" I walk towards the living room, pausing every now and then to survey the walls, making sure every picture frame is straight. "So, Francis… Pick a movie. Any movie. As long as it's not a Rom-Com or super cheesy." I sigh and push him on the couch.

"Okay~! I'll make sure it's a really good one!" He sat up, grunting quietly while trying to push himself up. I sigh again and yank him up by the hand. Maybe a little bit too hard. We both toppled over onto the shag carpet, with him on top of me, his arms held out in front of him to break his fall but also pinning me to a small table. I blush, for his face is centimetres away from my own.

"F-Francis… I-I'm sorry… It w-was an accident…" I stutter, blushing like crazy. He simply laughs and gives me an Eskimo kiss.

'It's alright, mon ami~! There he goes with that fucking "My friend" shit again… Why doesn't he just fall in love already?!

"W-well, I'm going to go cook some popcorn now…" I swear I saw Francis visibly blanch after I said the word "cook"… Why is it that people do that whenever I offer to cook for them…?

"A-Arthur! Th-that's not necessary!" That smile was as fake as Michael Jackson's nose. "I'll go make it for us!" He offered, sweating a little down the side of his face. I smiled back, laughing.

"No, silly! You're the guest, so I have to make it for you!" I walked to the kitchen, hearing Francis' almost silent prayer.

"Oh, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu…" What a drama queen. My cooking isn't that bad. Besides, it's just popcorn, right?

-ONE EXPLOSION LATER-

"Oh, bullocks! I just got those cabinets done last week!" I had tried to make some crepes for Francis the other day but when I touched the pan, it burst into flames, singing the cabinets that had been done for the seventh time already.

"Mon petite? What's the matter?" Francis peeked around the corner and screamed, his mouth agape with his eyes plastered onto the now ruined cabinets. "Sacre Bleu! What 'appened? 'ow did this occur?!' His accent got stronger every time he looked at another section of exploded cabinet. Soon, he just spoke in full fledged French. "Vous savez combien je tiens à toi! J'ai pensé que vous explosé trop! Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien! " I tilted my head a little, confused.

"What are you saying ?'' I lean against the counter and glare at him, knowing he just said something inappropriate.

"I said, I care about you and am happy you're not exploded too."

"Oh... sorry, love." I felt bad after accusing him of being perverted. I ran my hands through my messy hair, not helping it a bit. "Well, that's just lovely, now isn't it? I have to buy new cabinets for the seventh—No, eighth time this month!"

"I'll do it." He said quietly and shuffled his feet.

"W-wha? What do you mean by that, Francis?"

"I'll replace them for you. If it makes you happy."

"Eh? No, it's alright ! You don't have to—" I was cut off by a slender, soft finger.

"No need, mon cher." He took me by the hand and led me to the couch. He sat me down and placed the CD into my blu-ray player. "Now, we watch."

"What movie is it, Francis?"

"Les Misérables." Why this movie? I hear it's sad! Why would he want to watch this sad movie?

The title screen popped up. He pressed play and sat back down next to me, an arm around me protectively. I hope this night lasts forever...

-ONE SAD MOVIE LATER-

My eyes leaked like there was no tomorrow; my lips trembled. He was crying too.

"W-well... that was..." He started softly.

"...r-really sad." I realized I was cuddling into his chest, his hands wrapped around me, pulling me ever closer. I looked up at his still beautiful face, our eyes meeting at the perfect time...

"Francis..." I whispered and put a hand on his stubbly cheek. Our faces were so close... I f he would just move a bit closer... Suddenly, the door crashes open, with a loud mouthed American behind it.

"Whaddup, bros~! I heard you were gonna watch a movie so I—" He deadpanned, rubbing his temples slowly. "Well. I, umm... You know... Well this is awkward." I glared giving him a "GTFO" look. He instantly noticed and backed away slowly. "I see this is a bad time, so... uhh... I'm just gonna go watch a movie with Mattie. Later, bros~!" He sprinted out. Francis looked up at me and smiled slightly. I blushed and turned away for a second.

"Sorry... I...I need a drink. You want anything?" I manage to stutter out, and he smiles again, nodding at me. "I've got wine and rum." I walk to the kitchen, trying to get my thoughts together. What just happened there? Or what almost happened there? I shake my head, trying to get rid of the pure bliss I was in within those few seconds... I pour some wine into a tall glass, watching the dark red liquid fill the glass slowly. I wonder why Francis likes wine so much...

"Francis! Come and get your wine!" I shout to the living room, waiting for him to come. He suddenly walks into the kitchen, shirtless! The audacity! I bite my lower lip, wondering why he would do such a thing. But it's so irresistible! He walks slowly towards me, looking me up and down. I moan silently to myself, hoping what I thinkis going to happen really does happen...


	5. Friends

What am I supposed to do? I've never been in this sort of situation with him before! Or anyone on that matter! I might freak the freak out…. Or I might act really weird! Oh, what should I do?! Before anything happens, I hold the glass of wine in front of me, hoping he would take it, allowing me to think deeper about what should happen next.

"H-here, Francis…" I tried so hard not to throw myself upon the beautiful (and sexy) creature before my eyes. "I don't know if this is what you like but…" I was cut off yet again by that delicate finger that I so wished to kiss!

"Non. It's wonderful. Merci~… " He walked over to the liquor cabinet and reached up to open the door. His evenly tanned arms weren't too muscular but it was enough to make me gasp in pleasure. The slim body figure, those sapphire eyes, that silken hair…. He was the perfect embodiment of an angel- No. A sex god…. "F-Francis…" I bite my lower lip, releasing it slowly. I try to think of what to do next, yet my mind is going a million times a minute! "I… Please…" I place my hands on his chest, feeling the soft hair that grew on it. My hands wrapped around his neck slowly… What was I doing? This isn't my mind telling me to do this! But I kept going. My eyes were intently fixed upon his body, they were hungrily staring at him. I slipped my shirt off, checking his reaction. His face turned red quickly, his eyes darting away from me.

"Arthur… what are you doing?" He asked quietly. "Did you drink anything before I came into the kitchen?" I shook my head and moved closer to him, blushing.

"Please, Francis…"

"Please what?" He tilted his head.

"Take me…." I whisper into his ear, making sure warm air rushes past his ear. I hear him stifle a groan and know that I'm heading down the right road. I embrace him from the front, grinding our crotches together and suck on his neck with heated passion.

"A-Arthur… M-more…" He moaned out, barely audible. I continue my ministrations, grinding harder and faster. I started to get a hard on so I took off my pants, leaving only my boxers on. His hands slowly made their way down to my hips, gently resting there. Our lips were so close, oh! They were so close… I finally sealed the gap between us with a heavy, sloppy kiss. His eyes widened and he gained dominance over my mouth. This felt so right, but what if it ruined our friendship? I ignored any warnings my conscience gave me and went with my body. I stripped any clothes that we had on, leaving the both of us naked. The cool air rushed past my cock and I shivered with delight, pulling Francis a bit closer. His warm tongue slithered around my mouth, feeling every tooth, ticking the roof of my mouth with it… Our bodies melted together like we were made for each other; in a way, that's the truth. He breaks away from the kiss gasping for air while moving down to my crotch.

"Ah, ah, ah… I'm horny and I need you… now." I pull him up and kiss him again, rubbing his cock tantalizingly slow. He grabs my hips a bit too forcefully and places himself directly under my hole. I'm on top looking down upon his beautiful figure. His eyes are clouded with lust, his cheeks are flushing a deep red colour, and his lips are bruised from heavy kissing. A few strands of hair stick to the side of his face and I brush them aside, wanting to see all of him. I nod and he pushed me down on to his cock, it felt like I couldn't take anymore! He filled me up to the brim and when I thought there was no more room, he snapped his hips forward, completely taking up any space I had in me with his big and thick dick. The pain… it was so intense. I relaxed as much as I could but it hurt like a fucker. Tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to roll down my face. He kissed them away, licking at the warm and salty drops slowly.

"Tell me if it hurts too much… We can stop if you need to…" I shook my head slightly, wanting to bear through the pain. He kissed my forehead sweetly and continued pushing in. He touched my sensitive spot and I saw stars.

"F-Fuck… God, Francis!" I moaned, throwing my head back. I needed this. The man of my dreams (and wet dreams…) was finally taking me! Picking me up all of the way, he shoved back in forcefully and groaned loudly.

"S-so tight… A-Arthur…"

"Oh~! More!" I moaned again, pushing down more. He stopped his movements suddenly, like a thought just popped into his head. "F-Francis…" He pulled out of me and sat on the counter.

"I can't." He looked down.

"W-what do you mean? Francis?" I was still gripping the counter.

"I can't have sex with you." He continues to look down on the ground, as if there were something interesting about brown tile floors.

"I know why… You don't like me back. You just realised that you'd have to leave me afterwards, right? You don't really want me. I need you… Francis…" I put out a hand to touch his face gently but he moves away slightly. It is really a couple of inches, but to me, it's a couple hundred kilos.

"We might ruin our friendship… We're good friends, right?" He offered a weak smile. I chuckle softly and it slowly escalates into laughter.

"You idiot! You're so blind! You couldn't see all these years how much I loved you? How much I wanted you? Many a night I pined over you, cried over your name, hoping you would love me back somehow. I tried to hide my feelings for you but it has failed. I'm sorry, Francis. I'm sorry for loving you too much." He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. "It's gotten late…. So you may sleep on the couch… friend." I hopped off of the counter and climbed upstairs to go cry out the rest of my pain. Why won't he love me back? Am I ugly? I'd say I'm pretty good looking- it can't be that. What could it be? I wipe my nose and flop over onto my bed, the blankets swallowing me whole. I'll sleep it off. By morning, this will all be sorted out.


	6. Confessions?

The door creaked open, and I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. What now? I glance to the small box alarm clock and squinted at the bright green numbers. 1:07 am.

"Who's there? I've got a pillow and I'm not afraid to use it!" I hold the pillow in front of myself, wielding it proudly.

"It's just me." A smooth voice resounded from the dark room. Francis? He scratched the back of his head and took a step forward to my bed.

"What do you want? You can't possibly ruin my life anymore, Francis." He chuckled and sat down. "What's so funny, frog? You think that's funny, huh?" I toss the pillow at his face. "You just can't get enough of my suffering… "I spat bitterly over my shoulder and glared at him with a fiery glare- one that would have caused him to spontaneously combust if possible.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." He put a hand over my own but I snatched it away.

"You're a liar. A fucking liar." He blinked twice, having a confused look on his face.

"How Am I a liar? When have I ever lied to you?"

"Almost never. Until now. I asked you when we were small children… How could you forget? You told me you would love me if I waited for you…"

"_Do you think you would ever love me? Like in an emotional relationship when we're older?" Arthur's eyes sparkled with question. Francis had to answer this one, without a doubt._

"_Well, maybe. If you wait for me… I'll wait for you as well..." Arthur nodded happily._

Francis blinked again, still confused. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Get that damn look off of your face! I can't believe you, bastard!" I smacked him hard on the face. He felt his cheek, it still hot from the slap and a red hand print on his cheek forming slowly.

"What are you going on about? I do love you!"

"Only as a friend though! You would never love me like you loved all of your girlfriends in high school! They would always giggle and gossip about how they spent the night with you at your house… You cared about them more than you did to me. You mattered so much to me and I got bullied for it. Queer, fag, gay… I was called all of these just because I felt for you. And you whored yourself out to all of those sluts! I waited for you my whole life, hoping you would remember… You know what? Get the fuck out of my house because I can't take anymore of this." He continues to stare at my with that blank look on his face. I raise my hand again to strike him once more, hoping to get my point across but he catches my wrist and holds it firmly, not hurting me though.

"Unhand me at once!" I struggle against his hold.

"Non." He kisses the top of my hand, a strange but loving gesture.

"I don't understand, Francis! What can you possibly hope to gain by doing this?" Silence. He suddenly pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Your heart." He kisses my neck softly and tightens his hold around me, leaning back into the soft mattress. "Please Arthur… When I said I couldn't have sex with you, I didn't mean what you thought." I froze and looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that? There's only one way to take it."

"I don't want to have sex with you…"

"That's what I thought." I crossed my arms and started to push myself off of his lap.

"I want to make love to you." He kissed my forehead, stroking my cheek as he did so. His soft lips were slowly making their way down to my lips, pecking every square inch of my face until they reached their destination. I cautiously kissed back, afraid it was another trick. He didn't hungrily eat up my lips like before but he paid attention to every spot in my mouth, licking my lips softly asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slowly and he slid his warm muscle in teasingly slow. He touched my tongue with his and a furious battle began, our tongues clashing with each other. He pushed me back onto the bed then getting on top of me. I moaned softly, feeling his muscles and abdomen. He smirked at me and dives back down for another kiss. I was wearing fuzzy pajamas and I felt them slip off painfully slow. After I was completely naked (again), he kissed a trail of soft kisses down my chest, stopping at my nipple. He took me into his mouth and flickered his tongue across the pink bud that was hardening by the second.

"Nngh~ F-Francis… more…!" I arched my back, eager for more satisfying feelings. He smirked and pinched my other nipple a bit roughly, still sucking. He finally pulled away when he had enough teasing and sucked on my neck, giving me a hickie. I wrapped a leg around his waist and let out a sharp gasp when he nipped me.

"You're all mine… Arthur…" He kissed my neck again and put his hands on my hips. He completely stripped in front of me and crawled on top me, kissing me once more. "I love you so much…you don't understand…" He puts three fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck." A simple command but I listen, eagerly taking them all in my mouth. I suck them slowly, sliding my tongue around every finger, paying attention to even the smallest part of them. The nails, the cuticles, everything. He stifled a groan as he watched me suck. I gave him a questioning look to ask if that was enough and he nodded. He slid one finger into me and wiggled it around. Not used to having anything foreign in me, I tensed up.

"Relax, mon amour. It's going to hurt if you tense up like that…" He pushed another finger in and I gasped again, trying as hard as possible to relax. He scissors and feels around me, looking for my sensitive spot. He touched one spot and I moaned loudly, without any shame in the needy moan that escaped past my lips.

"Found it." He smirked and continued to scissor, finally adding the last finger. After I was done adjusting, he took out his fingers, causing me to whimper. He then positioned himself in front of my entrance and looked into my eyes, asking if I was ready. I nodded and but my bottom lips, ready for the pain. He pushed into me at a painfully slow speed.

"Aaah~! F-Fuck, Francis!" I dig my fingernails into his back and he winces in pain. Once he is in all the way, he lets me adjust to his cock. The pain is unbearable at first and hot tears stream down my face. He kisses and licks them away slowly and kisses my forehead.

"M-mon Dieu… You're s-so tight… Ready?" I nod slowly.

He pulls out almost all the way and instead of ramming back into me, he slowly slid back into me, moaning at my virgin tightness. I buck my hips forward, hoping to get him to go faster already. He ignored these actions and continued to pull in and out of me at a teasingly slow pace. It felt good; really good. I wrapped my legs around him, making him go deeper than before(if possible). He kissed my cheek while still thrusting in and out of me at a steady speed. There were no sounds in the spacious room except for moans, the creaking of the bed, and balls slapping together. I looked up at his face: He was so concentrated. Sweat dripped down his face yet he ignored it, his tongue flickered out of his mouth periodically and moistened his lips, his eyes were closed and the expression on his face was utterly beautiful. Our bodies moved in unison, we were finally at one. When I thought I couldn't be in anymore bliss, he flipped me over so I was on top and picked me up by my hips, sliding me down on him slowly.

"Oh, Francis~… You're so good…." He thrusts upward, hitting my sweet spot. "Mmnn…again!" He smirked, thrusting again. A warm feeling rose through me and pulsed through my veins. I had felt something like this before but never so strong and overpowering. My eyes fluttered close and I was breathing heavily, repeating my lovers name over and over like a mantra until finally, I had reached my climax.

"F-Fra-Francis… I-I think I'm about t-to come…"

"Hahh~ me too…" I moan loudly as he hits my prostate once more and come all over both of our stomachs. He makes a few more erratic thrusts when he has finally reached his high and shoots his hot cum inside of me, filling me up to the brim. He was panting heavily and his long hair stuck to his face.

"I-I … Love…you…" I snuggled into his chest, listening to his low rumbling chuckle. He brushed some hair away from my face and covered the both of us with the blanket, kissing my forehead.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon petite lapin." We both fell asleep in the afterglow of the nights events, sleeping peacefully. The most peaceful sleep I have had in a long time.


	7. Maybe Forever

The warm rays of sun shyly peeked out of the heavy curtains and called to me. I yanked the blankets over my head, trying to block out any light source.

"Good morning, mon petite lapin…You have to wake up, mon amour. We have jobs, remember?" A silky voice resounded from next to me and one of my eyes instantly ripped open.

"What the devil?! The bloody hell are you doing in my house, frog?" I pushed him out of my bed, and as I was about to make a leap across the room, a throbbing pain rung through my backside. Francis sniggered and clapped a hand over his mouth quickly. I glared at him and threw a nearby book at his head. A hollow thunk filled the room.

"Oww! What was that for?!" He rubbed the bump on his head."You don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" I blinked and crossed my arms.

"No. All I know is you snuck into my house, got me drunk and knocked me up. AND I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT." I leapt at his neck again, yet I fell flat on my face and got a mouth full of pillow.

"You really don't remember…" He sighed and sat on the bed."Look, mon cher. You got upset at me because I wouldn't fuck you the first time. Then you poured out your feelings to me and we made love. Simple." He slid a hand around my waist and smiled. "And now, we're a couple." I widened my eyes and began stuttering.

"R-really? I-I don't know w-what to say…" I smiled to and tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Well, we should get ready for work."

I got up and walked to the bathroom, happy as can be. Francis walked behind me and smirked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any makeup, would you?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"No, why? You don't need makeup. Your skin is perfect." Francis got a washcloth and washed his face before jogging out of the room.

"I know my skin is perfect. But you'll need it." With that he sprinted out of the door, laughing.

"What does that frog mea—" I pulled down the collar of my pajama shirt and my neck was littered with dark purple bruises. My face turned as red as a tomato and I swear my blood was boiling."FRANCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIS! COME THE HELL BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I opened the door, where it made quite a loud slam and ran downstairs. Oh, what a good morning it is indeed, Francis…

ONE SEVERE BEATING LATER…

"I told you, don't leave them on my neck! Now I have to wear this fucking ugly turtleneck sweater in the middle of the damn summer!" Francis flinched at the fire in my voice.

"I am sorry, but you seemed to enjoy it last night when I was pounding you into the mat-" I smacked him upside his head and growled.

"We will not speak of such things in public."

"Alright, alright." He sighed and kept driving, pushing the button for the radio very carefully and wiping the fingerprint off afterwards. A very familiar song was playing. Francis' eyes lit up and he began to sing.

"Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful, Makin' love with you is all I wanna do…" Oh, shit. It's that annoying song everyone sings…

"Francis. Stop."

"Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true, And everything that I do is out of lovin' you…" The next part is insufferable… Please just let the radio break…

"La la la la la la la la la la …" Francis relentlessly kept singing, without any sigh of stopping. I covered my ears in fear of the next line. "Do do do do do do do, AHHHHHHHHHHH." I could still hear it, clear as day!

"I can't take it!" I turned off the radio and crossed my arms.

"What? I'm just singing… Oh, and we're here." I looked up and there it was. My new job with my new French boyfriend. We walked in, out hands fearlessly entwined with each other. Today was going to be interesting. I just knew it.

"Okay, you two, you're on lunch break." Marguerite, the secretary, said without looking up from her papers. "Francis… if you'd like to join me on the terrace for a light lunch, you're quite welcome to…" She batted her eyelashes at him and he gave her a strange look. He wasn't doing anything about her terrible flirting! I had to do something. I boldly stood in front of Francis and kissed him full on the mouth, tongue and all.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were… Oh, God, that's gross…" She walked away briskly, without another word.

"What was that all about, mon lapin?" Francis broke the kiss first, obviously confused.

"That whore needed to get the fuck out of here, so that's how I decided to solve it." I said with a final nod and smirk. Francis grabbed me by my waist and tilted my head up to look at him.

"There's another problem you need to solve…" Francis ground his growing erection against my own and smirked at me.

"Down the hall to the right, there's a janitor's closet waiting for us. Screw lunch." I grabbed his hand and sprinted to the closet. That was the most delicious lunch I had ever eaten. Have you ever eaten a French Banana before? No, you haven't because there's only one in the world and it belongs to me.

"There's a strange noise coming from the janitor's closet on the second floor. Will someone please check it out?" A voice said from a near distance.

"Sure." A familiar loud and obnoxious American voice replied. The door swung open and we froze, as Francis had just penetrated me."A-Arthur? F-Francis? MY EYES! THEY BURN! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARRING IT IS TO SEE YOUR BROTHER FUCKIN' THIS SEXY PIECE OF ASS IN A JANITOR'S CLOSET?!" Alfred covered his eyes and ran away. I exchanged a questioning look to Francis and we both shrugged, continuing our love in the janitor's closet.

_"Do you think you would ever love me? Like in an emotional relationship when we're older?"_

_"Well, maybe. If you wait for me I'll wait for you as well…"_

_The final answer to that question I asked so many years ago? Yes, He would love me for who I was. And maybe, just maybe, that would be okay. We could be together for a long time. Maybe forever._


End file.
